Infinity Gauntlet (CJDM1999)
The Infinity Gauntlet '''is one of the Foundation Elements in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from the Marvel Comics franchise and it's sub-franchise, the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Background The '''Infinity Gauntlet is one of the most powerful objects in the Universe. It was designed to hold six of the soul gems, better known as the Infinity Gems. When used in combination their already impressive powers make the wearer able to do anything they want. It was gathered by the mad Titan Thanos as he took the gems from the Elders of the Universethat had originally carried them. He hoped to appease his love the entity known as Death, Thanos used the Infinity Gauntlet with all of the Infinity Gems to remove half of the population of the Universe. Adam Warlock later held the gauntlet, but the Living Tribunal declared that the gems were too dangerous to use together, and the Gauntlet was disassembled and the gems scattered among others. When faced with the threat of the Magus, Warlock was forced to apparently reassemble the gauntlet, but, aware that the Magus sought the gauntlet for himself, they tricked the Magus by replacing the Reality Gem on this gauntlet with a powerless replica, creating a gap in the Magus's power that his enemies would exploit. Although the Tribunal restored his old rule that the gems couldn't be used in unison once the crisis was over, Thanos' later machinations eventually led to Living Tribunal rescinding this restriction. Sometime later, Mister Fantastic revealed to his fellow teammates of the secret group called the Illuminati that he had been collecting the Infinity Gems, and hoped to collect them all with the help of them. Despite a general apprehension, the group managed to acquire all six gems. Upon doing so, Mister Fantastic attempted to will the gems out of existence, but he was unable to do so. Faced with this failure, and a reprimand from Uatu, the Watcher, he made the controversial decision to give each Illuminati member one gem to hide so that they would never be combined and used again. After the Siege of Asgard, the Hood tried to get all the Gems, starting by taking the Reality Gem from the Himalayas(which was kept there by Illuminati member Black Bolt), the Power Gem from the Baxter Building (kept by Mister Fantastic), and battled the Red Hulk with it. Red Hulk warned the Avengers about it, and Iron Man talked with the Illuminati about this. The Hood managed to get the Space and Time Gems, while he lost the Power Gem at the hand of Red Hulk, Namor, and Thor. After taking the Mind Gem from the ruins of the X-Mansion, the Hood traveled to the Astral Plane, where he tried to get the Soul Gem, but was finally defeated by the Avengers. Iron Man gathered all the six gems and became the first human to possess and use the Infinity Gauntlet, as he transported the Hood back to Ryker's Island and faked that he made the gauntlet disappear from existence, though he really transported it to the Illuminati's gathering place, where he divided the Gems between his teammates again. When the Illuminati later faced the threat of the incursions, alternate reality Earths colliding with their own with the result of the extinction of both realities, the Illuminati once again assembled the Infinity Gauntlet. Galactus, the Watcher, and Thanos sensed the assembly of the gauntlet, and Captain America used it to push away the other Earth and prevent the collision. The cost of this however, was the destruction of the gauntlet and the shattering of all gems but the Time Gem. Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) "Fine, i'll do it myself." -Thanos After his minions failed him, Thanos decided to collect the Infinity Stones himself. Thanos went to Nidavellirand forced the Dwarves to construct the Infinity Gauntlet for him. Once they had done so, the Mad Titan proceeded to exterminate the entire Dwarven race. Only Eitri, the king of the Dwarves, was spared, although Thanos destroyed his hands by smelting them in metal, ensuring he could never create anything further on his own. Thanos brandished the Infinity Gauntlet on his left hand and forearm, inserting the stones one-by-one as soon as he acquired them. Upon acquiring the Power Stone from the Nova Corps Vault on Xandar, Thanos attacked the Statesman. Thanos used the Power Stone to torture Thor in order to force Loki to give up the Space Stone. Thanos then inserted it into the Gauntlet and used it to block Loki's attempted attack before strangling and killing him. Thanos then used the Power Stone to destroy the ship while opening a portal with the Space Stone so he and his children could escape. Thanos soon ventured to Knowhere, acquiring the Reality Stone from the Collector and inserting it into the Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos used the Stone to trick the Guardians of the Galaxy by conjuring an illusion of himself interrogating the Collector. After he revealed his true self, Thanos incapacitated Drax and Mantis, stopped Star-Lord's desperate attempt to kill Gamora and left with his daughter via the Space Stone. Back on the Sanctuary II, Thanos used the Power and Space Stones to torture Nebula by slowly pulling apart her cybernetics, forcing Gamora to give up the location of the Soul Stone, revealed to be Vormir. At Vormir, he and Gamora encountered the Stonekeeper, and upon realizing he must sacrifice the one he loved, Thanos tearfully threw Gamora off a cliff to her death (after stopping her attempted suicide with his use of the Reality Stone) to acquire the Soul Stone. After inserting it into the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos traveled to Titan to collect the last two from the Black Order. Upon arriving on his homeworld, Thanos was confronted by half the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy, who attacked him with the intent of removing the Infinity Gauntlet from his hand. Thanos used the Infinity Gauntlet to destroy the pillar dropped on him by Iron Man and turned it to a swarm of black crystals that he sent at the ironclad Avenger, as well as sending out blasts of energy at Star-Lord, although they were dodged. Doctor Strange soon realized that Thanos had to clench his fist for the Gauntlet to work and had the Cloak of Levitation restrain the Titan's left hand. Enraged, Thanos soon ripped the Cloak from his hand and used the Gauntlet to absorb an explosion caused by Iron Man and then redirected the blow towards the hero. Eventually, Thanos was restrained through a carefully organized strategy of Star-Lord's and Mantis was able to immobilize the warlord before Iron Man and Spider-Man began removing the Gauntlet. As Iron Man and Spider-Man came close to slipping off the Gauntlet, Star-Lord, after realizing that Gamora had been killed (via Nebula's observations), repeatedly hit the Titan in a vengeful rage, breaking Mantis' hold on Thanos and allowing him to regain the Gauntlet. Thanos then used the mighty gauntlet to display the ultimate power of the Stones, using the Space Stone to allow the Reality Stone to move Titan's moon before then using the Power Stone to crush the moon to pieces and finally used the Space Stone again to pull the pieces to the planet, causing a shower of meteors to rain down upon the heroes. Thanos and Strange then dueled, with Thanos using the Gauntlet to fire a beam of energy courtesy of the Power Stone and then infused the Power Stone's energy into the Gauntlet to destroy Doctor Strange's use of the Mirror Dimension, after which he unleashed a black hole upon the sorcerer using the Space Stone, which Strange transmuted into butterflies. Thanos eventually won the altercation when he used the Power Stone to destroy all of Strange's copies by identifying the real one with the Soul Stone and then used the Space and Reality Stone to pull Strange while levitating and flying to further close the distance within them, thus resulting in Thanos subduing and choking Strange. Iron Man saved Strange and then battled Thanos one-on-one, after using some of his suit's nanotechnology to force Thanos' hand open, but the warlord's natural strength and rage allowed him to overpower Iron Man and rip the device off, regaining the ability to use the Gauntlet. He then defeated the hero by impaling him with his own metal dagger, but before the Titan could finish him off, Strange bartered the Time Stone for Stark's life. With his prize secured, Thanos left for Earth. Arriving in Wakanda, Thanos used the five Stones to quickly dispatch his foes: knocking away Captain America, Winter Soldier, and Okoye with the Power Stone; restraining Black Widow with the Reality Stone; confining Bruce Banner in rock with the Space Stone; destroying Falcon's wings and bringing him down with the Space Stone; crushing War Machine with the Space Stone; and blocking Scarlet Witch's attempt to hold him back with the Space Stone; and undoing Vision and the Mind Stone's destruction with the Time Stone. Seizing Vision, Thanos tore the Mind Stone from Vision's skull and completed the Infinity Gauntlet; however, he was struck by Thor's lightning. Thanos retaliated by shooting an energy beam from the Gauntlet, but Thor enchanted Stormbreaker with all his power and sliced through the beam. Thanos was cleaved in the chest by the Stormbreaker, but in spite of his wound, Thanos retained enough strength to snap his fingers, activating the Gauntlet, and eradicated half of all life in the universe. The sheer energy required for such a feat nearly overwhelmed him in his weakened state and cast Thanos' soul inside the Soul Stone, where he conversed with a young Gamora. The effort also severely damaged the Infinity Gauntlet itself, making any further use of the stones in battle a potential risk. Thanos soon transported himself to an alien farmland with the Space Stone, resting and enjoying the sunrise or sunset as he stated he would. Thanos, knowing that the Infinity Stones would only tempt him into a lust for power and acknowledging that the Avengers would target them, used their own power to destroy them, thus ensuring that the Snap could never be undone. The energy wave released from the act, along with ravaging Thanos' left side, burned the already damaged Gauntlet even further, fusing it to Thanos's arm. Two days later, Thanos was suddenly ambushed by the Avengers, who tracked the energy surge caused by the Stones. Once Captain Marvel, Bruce Banner and War Machine had restrained the warlord, Thor used Stormbreaker to lop off Thanos' left hand only for Rocket to discover that the stones were missing. Once Thanos revealed that he had destroyed them, an enraged Thor decapitated him. With all hope of undoing the Snap seemingly gone, the Avengers left the planet, leaving the charred and useless Infinity Gauntlet behind to rust. Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Foundation Elements Category:Foundation Artifacts Category:Weapons